User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 5 (newest), 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' re: Welcome Thanks for the line break you added in that template; I wasn't sure what to do there (but I know now)... I have updated that template several times, and I am sure I will be doing that when it's time to (although my IP always changes). P.S. I would love to register, but I am still trying to think of something awesome and 24-related for my user name... Any ideas, please? -- 04:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I suggest starting with characters/themes you like and going from there. 04:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: You can definitely take Canada Dry's advice. But I won't make any suggestions because this is perhaps the most personal decision you can make on a wiki. You can always change your user space and your editing interests, but your account name remains the same (unless of course you just make a new one later, which stinks in my opinion since you lose all your contribution history). I wouldn't want to unduly influence you about this most unique and personal choice as a wiki editor! But have fun with it, and you might even consider using your real nickname in the beginning. I'd like it if people called me "Mike" here, but it's too late for me heh. 04:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey, I have a question. Instead of reverting my edit on Edward Vossler, why don't you just go to the kills page and fix it there so it does work? Instead of telling me to do it. Another thing, for the unnamed medical staff, you put "Cutting open Dubaku at gunpoint" for Tanner nurse #2. Was that just by accident? (not vandalism lol)—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 13:43, 2009 March 2 : I forgot how to do that on the kills page. The error on the medical page was a mistake. Isn't it weird to see someone calling your name out for a mistake in an edit summary? 17:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki-related question Hi, Blue Rook. It's James again; I'm a sysop on 90210pedia. We spoke a few months ago and you mentioned that I could ask if I had a wiki-related question. Well, now I do :D. Is this an appropriate spot? If not, where could I send it to you? --James26 02:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Hey there James, I'll be happy to be of any help. I went and created a talk page for myself over on 90210pedia, you can leave the note/question on that one. I've got to say that I love the colors scheme and inviting greeting on your Main Page, very good work bud! 05:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Know what's going on? The templates for making pages seems to have vanished from the top of new pages when you go to make them! Or is it just me having this problem? The same thing is happening on My Name is Earl Wiki. Got any ideas why? Thanks :) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : I'm not having this problem... is it still happening for you? 15:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: Nope its stopped now, sorry for the confusion! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Just a question--don't want to disturb you on vaction Loved the show, but........... Where were the soldiers that have been so prevalent in the White House until this episode? Renee is a babe, but she is reckless to a fault. When she jumped on the boat, I thought "Just how stupid are you be!" Hope the President isn't that easy to get to in real life...........P.S. how is your vacation going my friend... Where is Arlington? i am comming to America to visit my cousin in a month maybe i should go to arlington? ~~hotfox86~~ : Hey there! It seems that the armed services weren't in the White House at that time of day, just the Secret Service. As for the President being easy to get to, I thought it was pretty clear that she wasn't easy to get to. The only reason Juma got so close was because he bought defense secrets from Jonas Hodges, who is a billionaire defense contractor (or similar businessman) with access to this stuff. : When you've got unlimited blood diamonds there's no limit to what you can buy, eh? : Arlington is just south of DC, the capital, and it is a beautiful place. The city neighborhoods are amazing. In addition to the presidential and war memorials you really must visit the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. I hope you enjoy your stay in the US! 15:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I spoke with Petru and he says i am staying with him in Alexandria just south of Arlington.....i am such a happy boy to learn this....maybe we should meet up so you can show me your yankee ropes. ~hotfox86~ : If you're here now it won't be possible for about 2 weeks; work schedule is hectic but definitely remind me on this thread if you're going to be around later than that! 14:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) As always the telveesion show was amazing.....What has make my day is to find out we will be in Alexandria on the same time.....I will show up in Alexandria on 17 April.....Petru told me to make you and a guest over to his house for a traditional Romanian meal on a day of your choosing ~hotfox86~ : I very much appreciate your invite. I'm not far from Alexandria, but my concern is that my work schedule is made on short notice since I'm working two part-time jobs. Apologies in advance since I suspect schedule-juggling problems already! I do hope you enjoy your time in the US; if you can, please remind me after you arrive. 21:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I am such a sad fellow to hear that, i was looking forward to our threesome with petru at dinner.....maybe we should exchange better contact information ~hotfox86~ Glitch I'm not sure what's going on, but for some reason, several of your recent edits have included deletion of random letters. --Proudhug 17:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : Argh that's disturbing. I'll Show Changes all my edits from now on.. my apologies. It has something to do with the fact that I'm using a PC browser instead of my Mac. This only cements my dislike of PCs further. 17:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) What browswer? I didn't realize there were PC-only browsers. --Proudhug 17:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : I don't believe there are either, it's just IE native for the PC. Something about my unfamiliarity with PC-native browsers, no doubt. 17:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: I can't believe how awful Windows is. It's not letting me edit pages with the F-word or the word bastar* in it, without replacing the letters with spaces. It's definitely some kind of absurd filter thing. I hate Windows. I hate it so much. I'm sorry again Proudhug... I failed to V il the last few dozen edits, which should be problem-free. I will View the Changes every single time on this computer from now on. My apologies again. 20:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I've never heard of Windows putting some sort of censor filter on your text. It must be a toggled feature somewhere on the computer you're using. Pretty much all of the removals are things like swear words, references to killing and a hilarious typo of "white power". --Proudhug 21:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) "OOU" icon What is this "OOU" icon I keep seeing in articles nowadays? --Addict 2006 04:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : That's new, it indicates that the content you're reading is written in the "out-of-universe" perspective. You're probably reading episode guides and actor pages, right? Character articles don't have those because they're written as if they show was real. Makes sense? 14:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey, BR. There are two categories on Image:7x10i.jpg that I didn't mean to create, and I can't see how to remove them from the file page. Can you do that, and then delete the cats; I've tagged them for deletion. Thanks. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 20:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : No worries, I cleared up what needed to be changed :) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My Mistake Oh, my bad, Blue Rook. Thanks for noting out that mistake. I took out one of the pictures. Just leave a message if ever I make some other mistakes. Thanks again!! :)----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 05:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : Not a problem man, it was an honest mistake and that was only a recent amendment to the policy, as well. 21:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) So . . . Were you able to hold your breath for the duration Jack was in the semi? :P -WarthogDemon 03:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : Believe it or not, I didn't realize that Jack was taking a breath there... I thought he was just taking a moment to "brace himself". When he started weezing and hacking I realized I missed my chance to do just that! 21:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The whole show is unrealistic I laughed out and applauded after I read this. So true, yet so many people don't get it. --Proudhug 18:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : Haha that one. I really can't stand the tone that those editors take, which is the major problem, and it's even worse when you take the time to consider how irrational they're being. How unhinged is it that they're worried about minute Constitutional details in a work of fiction when there are hundreds of so many other improbable things going on? 21:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Whoops! User 119.92.214.141 is me, and I forgot to sign in, hehe.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 02:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Incomplete episode guides It will take some time, but I will try to finish all the incomplete episode guides for Day 6, and I would request a little help from people. I'm not sure if I could do Day 7, because all the Season 7 episodes I watch are digitally recorded, then deleted when my family's finished watching, but I'll try watching online. Anyway, please pass to as many people as you can. Thanks a million!----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for plugging away at that Guide. As for passing the word: no need to! Everybody who edits in this community knows about those incomplete Guides. In fact I'm pretty sure there hasn't been a point in the project's history when all the guides that existed were completed. 13:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Deaths on 24 images It might be good to add pictures to the Deaths on 24 page for each death. It will show physically how these people die and would fit in well. We have most of them covered especially because Jack makes the most kills. I can start uploading some images of deaths and so can some others. All I need is your opinion on this. Let me know fairly soon. --Mstouffer 20:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : I think this is a bad idea. First and foremost because it would make the page even more huge than it already is. Secondly, most of these images would be boring. Tons of them would be duplicate images, plus lots of characters died off-screen and wouldn't get an image. I see no benefit to this at all. I mean, I don't even like the images on the Jack kills page. It's kind of boring seeing two hundred blurry images of what may or may not be a person flying backwards from a gunshot. But since that's really just a specific subset of Deaths on 24, it's not a big deal. --proudhug 01:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think it's necessary either. As you mention, Jack makes the most kills so most of the kills are already pictured there. Thief12 01:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : Out of curiosity, why did you post this to Blue Rook, instead of on the Deaths on 24 talk page? --proudhug 01:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah what's that about? For the record I agree with the guys: images would destroy the Deaths page. It cannot handle images and they would be of screamingly awful quality and size because of the visual restrictions of the table. 12:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC)